1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for filling and leveling divots created in turf or grass, such as divots created by golfers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore devices have been proposed for dispensing seed to an open area in a grass surface, such as a divot. Examples of such previously proposed devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
According to the invention there is provided a device for filling and leveling open areas, divots, in a grass surfaces comprising a tube having an upper end and a lower end, a planar bottom chute extending across the lower end of the tube, the planar bottom chute being pivotly mounted to the lower end of the tube, a handle assembly mounted at the upper end of the tube, a linkage mechanism connected between the handle assembly and the planar bottom chute, biasing means biasing the handle assembly to exert a pulling force on the linkage mechanism to hold the planar bottom chute closely against the lower end of the tube whereby an operator can manipulate the handle assembly for moving the planar bottom chute toward and away from the lower end of the tube for opening and closing the tube to facilitate dispensing of grass seed or a grass seed and earth mixture from the lower end of the bottom chute, and can level the seed or seed mixture with the planar bottom chute.